D77H-TCI Pelican
The D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship is a newer model of the venerable D77-TC Pelican , recently introduced into service within the UNSC Marine Corps and Navy in late 2552 and early 2553. It differs from the D77-TC in many respects, but is also improved in several ways. Background The D77H-TCI is a fleetwide upgrade to the UNSC's squadrons of Pelican Dropships, incorporating many differences from its older counterparts. First seen deployed in November, 2552 Halo: Ghosts of OnyxMissing Person Poster, the newer model assisted in the recovery effort to rescue Spartan-117 fromthe jungle region in KenyaSierra 117 (level), and evacuated wounded Marines from Crows Nest base as it suffered Covenant assaultCrows Nest (level). Others would airlift Marines and equipment to reinforce the UNSC's attempts to retake Voi, coordinating with Hornet air forces.The Storm (level) Later, D77H-TCI Pelicans would take part in the joint Elite-Human assault on the Covenant at Installation 00, inserting Spartan-117 and a team of ODST's to secure a landing zone for the Frigate Forward Unto Dawn and pick them up again as they discovered the location of the Prophet of Truth and his forcesThe Ark (level). A joint force of Pelicans and Elite Phantoms would deliver Spartan-117, the Arbiter and Sergeant Major A. J. Johnson to deactivate three shield generators protecting the Prophet's location, with several being taken down by Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery Wraiths and by Banshees, fighting their way to allow the Arbiter and Spartan-117 to assault the third generator. A D77H-TCI was used by Commander Miranda Keyes failed attempt to rescue Sergeant Johnson from Truth and his Brute forces, and was used by the Sergeant to escape from a Flood assault.The Covenant (level) A D77H-TCI Pelican crashed on High Charity, which in turn crashed onto Installation 00, and was used by Spartan-117 and the Arbiter to rescue the UNSC AI Cortana, crashing the dropship near Installation 04 (II)'s Control Room.Cortana (level) Payload Capacity Though an upgrade, the D77H-TCI variant of the Pelican actually carriers fewer passengers than its predecessor, reduced to a maximum of eight rather than ten. However, its troop-bay is more flexible, able to carry up to two Mongoose's in addition to its passengers. Its tail mounted magnetic clamps are capable of carrying a M12 Warthog LRV, M12G1 Warthog LAAG or M831 TT Warthog, an M808B Scorpion MBT, or four Type CResupply Capsules rather than six Type B Resupply Capsules, to to the battlefield, able to detach its payload without landing. It is unknown if a variant exists with the D77-TC Pelican's troop-bay extension. Armament The D77H-TCI Pelican lacks the nose-mounted chingun of its predecessor, though it is able to mount an AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun in its troop-bay compartment for supporting ground teams and covering the ingress/egress of its passengers, an improvement from the previous M247 GPMG. Its wings can carry a missile-pod for engaging air or ground hostile units, which has proven effective against enemy Phantom Dropships and Covenant infantry, able to fire more missiles and faster than the older Anvil II Air-to-Surface Missile (ASM) Pods. The D77H-TCI can also be equipped with a much larger cannon, mounted at the ventral-fore of the dropshipGround (level)] computers. other than this, the D77H-TCI carries relatively few weapons. Propulsion The main engines are mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one on each wing and two at the rear. The nacelles can articulate independently, thus altering (ie, Vectoring) the direction of thrust and improving the dropship's low altitude maneuverability. Six ventral thrusters, two on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allow the Pelican to land and take off vertically. These engines are capable of both space and atmospheric operation. The Pelican is too small to have a slipspace matrix mounted on it. Identified Pelicans *Echo 51 *Kilo 23 Images Image:K30 1.jpg|A Pelican, moments before exploding after it is hit by plasma. Image:D77H-TCI Pelican Gunship.jpg Image:Pelican.png|Inside the cockpit of a Pelican. Image:D77H-TCI Pelican Dropship.jpg|A pelican flying over the Portal See Also [[D77